The Wedding Disaster of Trieze and Lady Une
by Katt1
Summary: Evil Furbies, Keebler Elves, Aaron Carter songs, and Bobs! What more could go wrong at a wedding?!


Disclaimer: We do not on Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or the Tenchi characters. And we DO NOT own Aaron Carter or any of his songs. You should know that. We do, however, own Roxy and Katt, so you can't take credit for them.   
  
  
And to make you understand parts of the story a little better, here are some rules:  
  
1. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto think that their mission is to take out Hotaru's heart crystal and make friendship bracelets (please DON'T ASK) and they hate Roxy and Katt because they always prevent hem from doing so.  
  
2. When ever this story mentions something about Katt and her flute, candies or Bon Bon Babies (from Sailor Moon Super S, the Black Dream Hole, the candies turn into these fat little babies that attack people and playing the flute is how she commands them.  
  
3. This is the most important thing of all. All through out this story, there are things referred to as Bob or being Bobbed. Roxy's crazy teacher said that everyone has a Bob some where and it will go into you when you are REALLY POed and make you do stuff crazy. Mainly making things go "KABOOM!!!" As you may have figured out, the Gundam Boys are Bobbed a lot. I know this whole Bob thing may sound stupid and confusing, but it's kinda funny for stories.  
  
  
  
Loudspeaker: Attention everyone!!! The wedding ceremony is about to begin. Please make your ways to the auditoium!!! Thank you.  
  
  
Roxy, Serina, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Rini walk into the auditorium where Darien is saving them their seats. Serina starts snuggling up to Darien and Raye just glares at her. Ami takes out a mini book and starts to read, and Lita and Mina spot a cute boy and start drooling and giggling. Katt walk by and notices that Amara, Michelle, and Trista are glaring at Hotaru and Hotaru is looking scared. Katt catches the Outer's eyes and points to the candies and the flute in her pocket. They stop staring.  
  
Roxy looks around and sees several anime faces, such as Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeke, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Brock, the Gundam Scientists, and some Eevees that escaped from her evil house of torture.  
  
Roxy looks ahead and sees Trieze with his back to door and talking with Katt and Trunks, who were to be the ring bearers. The wedding music starts to play and everyone, even Ami who put her book away *gasp*, turned to look at the bride. Lady Une walks in wearing a dazzling wedding gown and the GW girls hold the back of her dress. Lady Une is next to Trieze. (By the way, these two made their own vows)   
  
Trieze: My Dear Lady Une, I promise to always love you, no matter what obstacle we may overcome. I will stand by your side, now and forever.   
  
Lady Une: My Beloved Trieze, I will always love, cherish, and honor our love forever. If something should happen to separate us, I shall wander the entire galaxy, if need be, till I'm back in your arm.  
  
Katt hands Lady Une a gold ring and she puts it on Trieze's finger. Trunks hands Trieze a ring with small diamonds on it and he places it on Lady Une's finger. The kiss and everyone starts clapping, but then, the lights go out and an evil menacing laughter can be heard.  
  
Rini: WAAAAA!!!! I'm scared! Help me Mommy Meatball!!!!!  
  
Serina (clinging to Darien): No way, brat! Go find Pura-Pura and whine together!  
  
Trieze: Here Une, I think you'll need these: *hands her glasses*  
  
Une: Thank you Darling *puts on glasses, changes into Psycho Une*  
  
A dark shadow comes into the room. The shadow turns out to be none other then........  
  
MRS.SMITH (a.k.a. Katt's Mom) AND MRS. VEE (a.k.a. Roxy's Mom)!!!!  
  
Mrs.Vee: You anime higledy piggledys get out of my chapel THIS INSTANT!!  
  
Mrs. Smith: That's right! We'll be here for hours cleaning this place! You all are pigs!  
  
Both moms together: Just pigs!   
  
Katt: Mommmmm!   
  
Suddenly, a voice is heard behind the moms.   
  
Voice: DIE WEAK PEOPLE WHO ENJOY ALL THIS MUSH AND GUSH!!!!!!  
  
The lights come on and little stickers of Nataku are everywhere and on everyone. The are also posters of Wufei beating up women.  
  
Wufei: *walks in* I had to spoil all this weak mush and gush! It was too weak!  
  
Psycho Une: Oh, really? *Bob the Une Bob goes up her nose* Une throws off dress, reveling her uniform underneath.   
  
Serina: Moon...Cosmic....Dream...ACTION!!!! (starts transforming)  
  
Duo: *drooling* I LIKE this kind of transformation. Hehheh  
  
Une proceeds to knock Wufei into the sky.  
  
Jessie and James: LOOKS LIKE WUFEII'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Serina FINALLY finishes her transformation: You evil creep! I will not let you spoil their happy day! In the name of Mr. and Mrs. Kushrenada, I shall PUNISH YOU!  
  
Raye: Ummmm Serina  
  
Serina: Not now Raye, I'm saying my big speech!  
  
Raye: Wufei's gone, Sailor Meatball!  
  
Moms: BUT WE'RE NOT!!! ANNOYING POWER!!!! *both moms advance toward Roxy and Kat. CLEAN YOUR ROOMS!!! SWEEP THE FRONT STOOP! BEAT TWO RUGS! CLEAN THE WHOLE CELLAR!  
  
Morgan: *mysteriously* Sure Mom, we'll clean the whole cellar!  
  
Katt: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?!!? HAVE YOU BEEN BOBBED??!?!!?!?  
  
Morgan: Just bring everyone down to the cellar. You'll see! BWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Katt: *using traffic guide signs* Ok, ok, everybody down to the cellar. Come on. Hey you, hurry up!!!  
  
Roxy: *Walks up to Kaitlin* How many left?   
  
Katt: Just Sailor Mars and Washu. Washu is sending our clones to do the work and clean up the chapel and Sailor Mars is activating them. By the way...............WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO DO????? 'CAUSE NOW I KNOW YOU'VE TOTALLY AND FULLY BEEN BOBBED!!!!!  
Roxy: *puppy eyes* But Katt, don't you trust me?  
  
Katt: *pulls out a gun* I trust you about as much as I trust Heero or Wufei!!!  
  
Roxy: *looks at the gun and gets a Japanese sweat drop* Ok, I get the picture. What happened to Wufei anyway?  
  
Katt: Well, Sailor Pluto and I went to look for him. We found him in a woman's resort and spa. He was being chased because he had been yelling about how weak and stupid they were. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I had to get him out of that jam so I could get back here. Pluto thought he was cute and I handed him over to her. I think she took him where they could be alone.  
  
Roxy: AND WUFEI WENT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Katt: I had to tie him up first.  
  
  
All of a sudden the lights go out again then flick back on.  
  
Roxy: Katt?  
  
Katt had mysteriously disappeared!!!  
  
Roxy: Everyone, go into the cellar and stay there. I'm gunna see if I can find Katt.   
  
Roxy leaves the room.  
  
The light flick on and off again, and this time, Roxy is gone too!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone stayed calm, quiet and rational. Okay, if you believe us, you are QUITE gullible.   
  
Serina: HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy, hiding behind math book: This is not mathematically fractional!   
  
Suddenly, everyone hears the sound of the Aaron Carter song, 'I Want Candy'.   
  
Ayeke: What is this DREADFUL noise?!  
  
Ryoko: Shut Up, wimp.  
  
Tenchi: Not, now you guys, let's just follow the song.  
  
All the characters follow the sound revealing a tiny room. There, they see Katt and Roxy tied to a table, with their hands over their ears as Aaron Carter sings 'I Want Candy' , sounding very much like a dying Wufei.   
  
Aaron: Ha HA!!! No one will listen to this song any other way, "Goin to see her when the sun goes down. 'Ain't know finer girl in town..'  
  
Katt: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!   
  
Roxy: Don't worry Katt. I have a plan. *whispers plan*  
  
Katt and Roxy shove their hands in Aaron's face and say: I am Flame Flame Is Light. I am Fire, Fire Is Sight!  
  
Aaron: Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the chanting! I'm meeeeellllting! Meeellllting!!!!  
*melts to the floor*   
  
Katt: *to animes* Now can you untie us?   
  
Animes: Ummm, let us think, NO!  
  
Amara and Michelle throw off Aaron Carter mask, and slap high fives: AT LAST! OUR REVENGE!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Wait a minute. Our mission still isn't complete!  
  
Amara: Saaaaayyyyy... YOU'RE RIGHT!  
  
Both girls look at Hotaru  
  
Hotaru: Oh, jeez.   
  
Katt: This is not good  
  
Roxy: *stuggleing* Hey you two, if you do anything to her, I'll send you back to Roxy's Room of Rejected Characters!!!!!  
  
Michelle: I don't think that's possible seeing that you're a bit tied up at the moment and no one is going to help you. *presses a button on the side of the wall and sleep powder falls on everyone else*  
  
Roxy: YOU $%^%$#%^@#%@$%@()@!$%)&%&@%##*!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katt: Um.....ok.......Roxy, I have a plan. Do you know Sailor Mar's ORIGANAL chant?  
  
Morgan:.............no.  
  
Katt: *sigh* I'll do it. *holds hands facing toward Michelle and Amara* Aku......Ryu........Tai..........San!!!!!!! *big ol blast of energy charges at Amara and Michelle*  
  
Amara: Uranus Planet Power!!!!  
  
Michelle: Neptune Planet Power!!!!  
  
They stop the attacks from hitting them.  
  
SU: I think its time we put an end to all this fighting with these two losers.  
  
Roxy: TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!!!!!  
  
SN: I think your right Amara. What do you say we dispose of them?  
  
SU: I'm all for it.  
  
They advance toward the two girls when suddenly the closest wall is busted down and there stand a group of anime bad guys!!!  
  
SN: Who in the nine hecks are all of you?  
  
One of the characters steps forward. It's Badionu from the Black Dream Hole.  
  
Badionu: Well, you see, in Katt's Neo Sailor Moon fanfic, I come back from the dead to bring her to the dark moon, for she is related to my henchman Pupuran by blood. We need her to take over the Crystal Millenium. YOU CANNOT DESTROY HER!!!!  
  
All the bad guys and Sailor Neptune and Uranus start fighting over Katt and Roxy. They watch, totally helpless, when they feel someone tapping their shoulders.......  
  
Katt, whips around holding her flute and candies to protect her, and Roxy, with nothing to protect her, clutches an Eevee and proceeds to squeeze the living daylights out of it. A Furby advances toward them with a Bob look on his face saying: "Me hungry...."  
  
Roxy and Katt look down on the advancing Furby. They both get huge Japanese sweat drops and really blank faces.   
  
Furby: Me hungry, must destroy.  
Katt: Well, look for food someplace else pal! *throws some black and purple candy wrappers into the air and play a small tune* Alright, go Evil Bobbed Bon Bon Babies!!! * the Bon Bon Babies rush toward the pathetic little Furby, but the Furby shoots flames from his eyes, stopping the Candied Babies in midair, incinerating them in an instant.  
  
Roxy: Well, THAT was brilliant.  
  
Katt: SHUT UP!!! You have a better idea?!  
  
Roxy: But this is humiliating!!! We're losing to an Evil Bobbed Stuffed Toy!!!  
  
Katt: Well, if its been Bobbed, its not exactly harmless ya know.  
  
Furby: Me hungry, ME HUNGERY!!!  
  
Katt and Roxy: Shut up!!!!  
  
The Furby panicked and ran like a bat outta heck. Unfortunetly, their yelling caught the attention of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and the villains.  
  
  
SU: Enough of this!!! Come on Neptune, let's get 'em.  
  
Badianu: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ATTCK MY EVIL SERVANTS!!!!! DESTROY THEM!!!!!!!!  
  
The villains and the two annoying Sailors start fighting. Suddenly, Pluto appears!!!  
  
SP: I thought you might need my help.  
  
Sailor Pluto gets involved in the fight as well and no one even notices Katt and Roxy.  
  
  
Roxy: This is all you fault you know.  
  
Katt: MY FAULT!?!?!  
  
Roxy: You're the one who talked Trieze into popping the question to Une.  
  
Katt: Well, you just HAD to have us go down to that stupid cellar, didn't you?  
  
Roxy: That wasn't my fault!!  
  
Katt: Then who's was it?  
  
Both: OUR MOMS DID THIS TO US!!!!!  
  
Katt: Well, we'll seek revenge later. How do we get out of this?  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed the two girls from the behind and covered their mouths. Katt and Morgan attempted to break free, but were unsuccessful. They turned around to see who their new captures were......  
  
  
The two girls turn around to see none other than......  
  
THE KEEBLER ELVES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elf #1: Quickly! Take these two non-cookie eaters to our secret hideout that know one else knows about!  
  
Roxy: You mean the one next to Lady Une and Trieze's home that's shaped like a hollow tree?  
  
All Elves: Oh, shut up.  
  
Katt: How did you know where their tree was?  
  
Roxy: That's why I asked you to bring everyone to the cellar! This cellar is connected to their Hollow Tree.  
  
Elf #1: Well, nevertheless, let us bring you to our leader.  
  
(everyone hears the giggling of a small child, all elves bow to the floor)  
  
Elf#5: Oh great leader, these two cookie abusers have deceived your law! Punish them!  
  
Voice: I will rule the world. But not if these two Gundam Wing girls refuse to bow before me  
  
Mariemaia pops out of nowhere  
  
Roxy: WAIT! We're not the Gundam Wing girls!  
  
Mariemaya: Then how do you explain your looks? *points to Roxy's hair, tied up like Lady Une's.*  
  
Katt: Nice going Roxy!  
  
Roxy: Well, you're the one who told me to wear it like this!  
  
Mariemaya: SILENCE Former Queen Relena and Lady Une.  
  
Roxy falls on floor laughing and Kat gets Japanese sweat drop  
  
Katt: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!! *Bob the Kat Bob goes up her nose*  
  
Katt's eys start to glow a bright shade or violet purple and a black aura surrounds her body. There is an evil smirk planted on her face, but all this dies down as quickly as it came. The glowing eyes turned normal and soft and the smirk is replaced with a sweet smile.  
  
Katt: Mariemaya, you are quite right. You WILL rule the world.  
  
Roxy: KAT, WHAT IN THE NINE HECKS ARE YOU SAYING?!?!?! WHAT HAS THAT BOB DONE TO YOU?!?!?  
  
Mariemaya: I always did like you Relena. Will you help me govern the world once I am victorious?  
  
Katt: Oh, of COURSE Queen Mariemaya.  
  
Mariemaya: That how I like it. Keebler Elves, take Lady Une prisoner. Miss Relena, as my new advisor, what do you think we should do with her?  
  
Katt/ "Relena": *looks at Morgan/"Lady" Une who is being tire up* I'll take her to a torture cell while you make the announcement that you have taken over the world.  
  
Mariemaya: Ok. *walks off with the cookie elves*  
  
Katt leads Roxy around the fighting Sailors Scouts and villains.  
  
Roxy: Get out of there you Bob the Katt Bob!!!!!  
  
The Bob comes out.  
  
Bob: Hey lady, I can't even take over her. She's been doing this all on her own. I gotta go find someone weak. WUFEI, OH WUFEI!!!! *leaves*  
  
Roxy: Katt, how could you?  
  
Katt: Shut up and come in here. I have something we can use to stop Mariemaya. *presses a button on the wall and it come up*  
  
Roxy nearly faints from the site she's sees before her. Inside are two Gundams, almost identical to the Death Scythe Hel*, except for one was black and purple and the other was black and red. Katt untied Roxy and walked over to the black and purple one.   
  
Katt: It's amazing what you can build from scratch. These are OUR Gundams. We could beat all of the others any day, and we have all of their weapons. This one is mine. It's called the Wing Libra. *points to the other* I made that one for you. It's called...PegaZero.  
  
Roxy: PEGAZERO?!?!?! I thought we agreed on Wing Scythe!!!!  
  
Katt: *pointing to wings on Gundam that look like Pegasus's from Sailor Moon* No, HEERO'S Gundam is the RAL WingSythe. (see the ep. where Heero stole parts from Duo's Gundam)   
  
Both girls here Mariemaya shouting: Why, you say I am MISTAKEN?!??!?!?! That the girls are NOT Lady Une and Miss Relena? Keebler Elves, I will not allow rude comments from you!   
  
Katt: Hurry! Get in PegaZero!  
  
Roxy: *whining* But your Gundam is better! I want the purple one!  
  
Katt: Shut up! They're the same!  
  
Roxy: Not their not! Yours is more shiny, and pretty!  
  
Katt: THEY'RE FREAKIN' GUNDAMS!!!! THEIR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SHINY AND PRETTY!!!!  
  
Mariemaya: Ohhhhh Miss Relena!!!!!!!! What's going on in there?  
  
Katt: Nothing Mariemaya!  
  
Mariemaya: Ah ah ah. How do we address me?  
  
Katt: *grits teeth* Miss Mariemaya. Queen of the Universe.   
  
Mariemaya: Very good. *walks away*  
  
Katt: *continuing* Little nine year old brat who thinks she's the center of the universe!  
  
Roxy: Fine,fine, I'll take PegaZero! *jumps in* Just one question Katt.  
  
Katt: What's that?  
  
Roxy: How do you fly this thing?!?!?!  
  
Katt: *hops into the Wing Libra* Well, unlike you, I have the Gundam Boys living in my house at the moment, so I took lessons on how to operate it from Duo and Zechs. Since you didn't take any lessons, put on the red helmet and it will obey your thoughts. *turns on her Gundam* Now come on, we have to destroy Mariemaya's base.  
  
Roxy: *presses "start" button and puts on the helmet, mumbling* No good, know it all, goody two shoes..........  
  
Katt: Shut up.  
  
The two Gundam takes off to Mariemaya's secret base. Mariemaya comes out to see what all the commotion is about, for all the loudness interrupted her meeting with the Keebler Elves about making the cookies for her snack sweeter.  
  
Mariemaya: *yells* Who are you? Come out so I can see!!!!! That's an order!!  
  
Roxy: *over the intercom to Katt* Can I PLEASE incinerate her with the flame-thrower? Please?  
  
Katt: No, we have to destroy her base, and arrest her and those stupid elves. Let's let her know it's us. *presses button to open cockpit and come out with Roxy coming out after her*  
  
Mariemaya: Oh, it's you Miss Relena. Have you tortured her enough so I can have her glazed in chocolate frosting with sprinkles?  
  
Roxy: YUMMY!!! Maybe I should go with her.  
  
Katt: No, we're going to destroy your base you brat.  
  
Mariemaya: Miss Relena, don't make repeat myself again. I WILL NOT allow rude comments from you. Get down her former Queen Relena, and you too Lady Une!!  
  
Both: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Mariemaya: NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Katt: And how many times do I have to tell you, WE'RE NOT GUNDAMWING GIRLS! We're just very obsessed..  
  
Morgan: *interrupting* Very insane.  
  
Katt: *finishing* .....fans. THIS is the real Relena!   
  
A cloud of pink burst into the room and a shrill voice cries out: HEEEEERRRROOO!!!!!  
I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!  
  
Heero peaks out from behind a rock, but Relena spots him and starts chasing him around the lawn. Heero is having trouble staying away from her  
  
Mariemaya: Who is that weirdo in pink?  
  
Katt: That, my egotistical, bratty friend is the REAL Relena.  
  
Mariemaya: No, she must be....KAT SMITH!!!!!  
  
Katt: *does Japanese faint thing* NO! SHE'S RELENA! I'M, KAT, AND YOUR A NINE YEAR OLD BRAT WHO....  
  
Mariemaya: .....will be victorious. You HAVE to be Kat. Otherwise, I would be *gasp* MISTAKEN!!!!!  
  
Roxy: * tapping Kat's shoulder: Ummm....Kat...  
  
Katt: WHAT?!??! I told you, Pegazero is yours, Wing Libra is mine, AND GUNDAMS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SHINY AND PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roxy: That's not what I'm pointing at... although I would like to pilot the......  
  
Katt: Don't even think about it  
  
Roxy: YOU DARE TO CROSS, ROXY?!!?!?! THE ULTIMATE SHINAGAMI??!?!??! Ome O Koroaso from me and my Eevees!!!!!!!! *reaches over and unlocks thousands of caged Eevees.*  
  
Eevees: Thanks! We'd thought we'd never get out!  
  
Roxy: *pointing to Kat* ATTACK!  
  
  
All the Eevees look at her.  
  
Eevee # 209: Do we have to? I mean, at anything, we should be attacking YOU. You are the one who had us in your evil house off Eevee terror.  
  
Morgan: YES, YOU HAVE TO!!!!! SHE WON'T LET ME HAVE THE WING LIBRA!!!! Besides, if you do it I'll reduce squeezing time by 5 minuets. (We should explain. Squeezing time is when Roxy lines up all her Eevees in a row and squeezes them till their eyes bulge out like a cartoon)  
  
All the Eevees start running toward Kat and she does something she would only stoop so low to do in VERY drastic measures.  
  
Katt: *makes her voice sound like Mariemaya's* KEEBLER ELVES, COOKIE ABUSERS, COOKIE ABUSERS!!!!!! *points at the Eevees and a whole mob of elves come from the base with frosting guns, sprinkle shooters, and cookie bombs*  
  
All Eevees: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs away from the Keebler Elves who are hot on their trails*  
  
Katt: *looks at Roxy* Look, you can't have the Wing Libra 'cause you don't know how to fly it. But here *takes out a bottle of shiny purple spray paint that is one tone lighter that her own and sprays the red parts of the PegaZero purple shiny in less than a minuet* Happy?  
  
Roxy: Well, I guess so.  
  
Katt: But tell me one thing.  
  
Roxy: What?  
  
Katt: If the Wing Libra wasn't what you were pointing at in the first place..........what were you pointing at?  
  
Mariemaya takes this opportunity to grab the Keebler Elves, quickly tie up "Lady Une" and "Former Queen Relena", hop into her helicopter, and make her escape.  
  
Mariemaya: THIS ISN'T OVER MISS RLENA AND LADY UNE!!!! I'L BE BACK, REAT ASSURED!!!!  
  
And the helicopter disappeared into the sky.  
  
Katt: Well, tell me what you were pointing at anyway.  
  
Roxy *slyly* What will you do if I tell?  
  
Katt: I WON'T WRING YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!!!! NOW TELL, YOU BAKA!!!!  
  
Roxy: Fine, fine. *points to Sally Poe coming towards them*  
  
Sally: Are you two obsessed Gundam Wing fans okay?  
  
Katt + Roxy: GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!! THEY'RE SCARRING US!!!!!! *Nod in the direction of Relena, who is still chasing Heero around the Hollow Tree*   
  
Relena: OH HINKY WINKY!!!! I'M WAITING! (Note: Roxy calls Heero Hinko because she seems to think it's funny)  
  
Heero: Well your going to be 'waiting' a long time, 'cause I'm not going to 'come back to you', no matter how many cliffs you scream it on!  
  
Katt: Please, please,please....  
  
Morgan: UNTIE US! HURRY!!!!  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow comes up behind the girls, and unties them. The girls turn around to thank.......WUFEI!!!!!!!  
  
Katt grabs flute, and Roxy grabbed her Eevee, swinging it around like a lasso over her head.  
  
Katt: AT LAST! WE GET OUR REVENGE FOR ALL THE RUDE THINGS YOU SAID ABOUT US!!!!!!  
  
Sally: Now girls, I invited him here to tell you the news.  
  
Roxy + Katt: What NEWS??!!??!!!  
  
Sally only laughs and kisses Wufei.  
  
Katt: You're not saying....  
  
Morgan: You can't be possibly...  
  
Both girls: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sally Poe: Oh yes, and the best thing is, I want you two girls to be in charge of it.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Katt, Roxy, and Sally: Oh, can it already.  
  
Sally: Like I was saying, I want you to send out invitations, make entertainment arrangements, and so on. Are you up to it?  
  
Roxy: I dunno, Trieze's wedding with Lady Une didn't go so well....  
  
Sally: Oh, forget about that, I mean, come on. What the worst that could happen?  
  
Katt and Roxy: *look at each other and get a Japanese sweat drop* Oh boy....  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Yes, Roxy and I wrote this before I stopped being a dubby, but I still think it's good! ^_^  
  



End file.
